Egy kis karácsonyi sztori
by MargieM
Summary: Lásd: cím.


**Mivel semmi kedvem sem volt gyilkosok elkapásáról vagy szívrohamot kapó tanácsadókról írni a karácsonyi hangulatban, így nekiálltam valami igazán ünnepinek. A cím miatt bocsánatot kérek, de hárman másfél óra alatt nem bírtunk semmi címszerűbbet sem kitalálni. Ahogy húgom mondta egy gyengébb pillanatában: Normális cím az nincs, de Van Pelt. **

**És persze szeretnék mindenkinek nagyon, nagyon boldog karácsonyt kívánni :)**

Teresa Lisbon még mindig kicsit meg volt szeppenve, mikor vörös hajú kolleginája beinvitálta takaros kis lakásába és megkérte, hogy vegye le cipőit – amik nemes egyszerűséggel az _Ügynöknő _fantázianévre hallgattak, mivel ilyen ormótlan fekete műbőrcsizmát szinte csak is a fenekeket gyakran rugdosó közalkalmazottak hordtak. Annak ellenére, hogy a dolog kérdésnek volt álcázva, a kedves szavak mögött könyörtelen parancs bújt meg. Lisbon soha sem szerette a parancsokat – és a cipőlevételt sem, ami azt illeti – főleg nem beosztottjaitól, mivel azonban a nő lakásán voltak, az ő szabályai szerint játszottak.

Lehajolt, lehúzta a cipzárt, és kilépett a cipőből. Nagyot sóhajtott. A sóhaj annak a majdnem hat centiméternek szólt, amit a cipő levételével elvesztett. Egyik oldalon – csillogó zöld szemeit és hullámos fekete hajét tekintve – nagy szerencséje volt a génjeivel, de ebben, akárhányszor csak megjegyzés esett magasságára, elbizonytalanodott.

Ahogy a csizmák lekerültek lábáról, Grace felvette őket a padlóról, és pedánsan az egyik fal mellett álló cipős szekrénybe rakta őket, Wayne Rigsby és Kimball Cho cipői mellé. Természetesen nem volt rájuk írva, hogy kiknek a tulajdonai, mivel azonban gazdáik ott álltak, nem sokkal a nő mögött, nem volt nagy agymunka kitalálni, hogy a cipők hozzájuk tartoznak. Meghát, ki más is késne, mint Patrick Jane?

A csinos kis lakás gazdája óvatosan visszaterelgette látogatóit a nappaliba, ahol nagy meglepetés érte Lisbont. A kanapén orrát turkáló kisgyerek látványa mindig melegséggel töltötte el a nő szívét, még akkor is, ha az igazat megvallva nem sok köze volt a kisfiúhoz.

- Bent is elhoztam, - mentegetőzött a büszke apa, ahogy meglátta Lisbon arcán a meglepetést – megígérte, hogy viselkedni fog.

Ha eddig elfelejtettem volna mondani, összejövetelük célja nem más volt, mint a karácsony és a szeretet közös ünneplése. Az ötlet Grace-től származott, aki idén nem kapott elég szabadnapot, hogy hazautazhasson szüleihez Idaho-ba. Tudta, hogy a többieknek sincs semmi alternatívájuk az ünnepekre – Lisbon szintén nem kapta meg a kérvényezett mennyiségű szabadnapot, Cho nagyon magányos volt, mióta Summer újra felbukkant és eltűnt, Rigsby pedig még mindig nem heverte ki teljesen a Sarahval való szakítást és édesapja halálát – így úgy gondolta, hogy télapósapkát húz, és megoldja a gondot.

- Abban eddig is teljesen biztos voltam, hogy nem fog rosszalkodni. – mosolygott a nő egyszerre apára és fiára, ahogy megsimogatta a gyerek homlokát.

A parti koncepciója a következő volt: egy héttel korábban Grace körbejárt a fent említette sapkával, és mindenki kihúzott belőle egy nevet. A szabályok a következők voltak: Egy, nevet nem cserélhetsz. Kettő, magadat nem húzhatod, saját neved a cetlin való viszontlátása mentesít az első szabály alól és kötelez rá, hogy húzz valaki mást. Ha te vagy az utolsó, új húzást rendelnek el. Három, ajándékot nem adunk vissza. Négy, az ajándékozást komolyan kell venni. A többi hat szabályt azonban – annak ellenére, hogy valahol még egy kicsi, laminált kártyán is megvoltak neki – Lisbon nem bírta felidézni.

- Kér valaki kávét? – kérdezte meg illedelmesen a vendéglátó.

- Talán később. – válaszolt Lisbon, a többiek azonban bólintottak.

Grace eltűnt a konyhában, de egy pár pillanattal később vissza is tért, kezében két bögre kávéval. A fiúk hálásan átvették őket, Rigsby még mormogott is valami köszönöm-félét.

- Jane nem veled jött? – kérdezte Cho az első korty után, aki az ünnep szellemében csak fele annyira volt komor, mint általában lenni szokott.

- Nem, pedig felajánlottam, hogy elhozom. Azt mondta, hogy jobb, ha itt találkozunk.

- Szerintem elkezdhetjük nélküle is. – vetette fel Grace.

- Az ajándékozást?

- Nem, a süti sütést és a közös éneklést. – a nő annyira fel volt dobva, hogy senki sem törte le azzal, hogy kijelentse, ilyesmiről nem volt szó. Meghát, a süti egy nagyon finom dolog...

Ben, aki még nagyon kevés szóra reagált első hallásra, tapsikolni kezdett, s nem volt kétséges, ezt a süti említése váltotta ki belőle. _Nem is csoda _– gondolta Lisbon – _a génjeiben van._ Így tehát, az egész társaság kifáradt a konyhába, élen Grace-el, mögötte a Rigsbykkel, hátul pedig a még mindig kissé vonakodó Cho-val és Lisbonnal.

A konyha meglepően nagy és felszerelt volt. A pultra már ki volt készítve minden szükséges: liszt, cukor, kakaópor, tojás, vaj, edények és egy kis konyhai mérleg. Volt ott még természetesen csomó minden más is, de azok nagy része vagy teljesen ismeretlen volt a csapat nagyobb részének, vagy, ha már láttak is olyat, a nevüket még akkor sem tudták volna megmondani, ha az életük múlt volna rajta.

- Grace, honnan van neked ilyen konyhád? - kérdezte Cho, akit láthatóan jobban magával ragadott a hely, mint Lisbont vagy Rigsbyt.

- A lakótársa, akié a lakás eredetileg volt, szakács volt. - válaszolt a nő helyett az idősebb Rigsby.

- Szóval, - hagyta őket figyelmen kívül a nő – ilyen sütit még biztos nem ettetek. Omlós csokis-keksz, a nagyim saját receptje. Érdekessége, hogy… - azonban hogy mi az érdekes az omlós kis kekszekben, azt már örökre homály fedi, mivel a csengő félbeszakította a nőt, később pedig már sajnos senkinek nem jutott eszébe rákérdezni. - Ez biztosan Jane lesz. Megyek, beengedem. Addig mossatok kezet!

Ezzel elindult kifelé, ám még az ajtóban visszafordult.

- Te se felejtsd el megmosni a kezed, Ben, mert a te apró mancsaidra különösen nagy szükségünk lesz majd a végén!

Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy Ben teljes mértékben megértette a neki szánt üzenetet, de mivel még két éves sem volt, ez se nem meglepő, se nem probléma nem volt. Az idősebb Rigsby megértette helyette az üzenetet, sőt meg is mosta neki az említett mancsokat, mivel a kisfiú előreláthatólag még olyan öt-hat évig nem lesz olyan magas, hogy egyedül is felérje a mosogatót.

Mire mindenki sorra került a gyönyörű, krómozott mosogatónál, addigra már meg is érkezett a konyhába Jane és Grace.

- Gyönyörű konyha! - mosolygott Jane, mint aki tudja a történetet - Mi lett a lakótársaddal, hogy így itt hagyott csapot-papot?

- Megnyerte Gordon Ramsey műsorát és New Yorkban kapott munkát. - válaszolta Grace olyan nyugodtan, hogy a többiek nehezen tudták eldönteni, viccel vagy komolyan mondja.

Úgy döntöttek nem is kérdezősködnek tovább, inkább elkészítik a sütit.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy amíg majd a sülni fog, addig átadhatnánk az ajándékokat. - mondta Grace, miközben kimérte a megfelelő mennyiségű cukrot.

Az igazat megvallva csak a nő és Rigsby dolgozott, de ez senkit nem zavart, lényeg a látszat. Tehát Grace serényen kevergette a különböző összetevőket, Rigsby pedig méricskélt. A többiek, jobbára alibiből, tojásokat adogattak, már ha éppen azokra volt szükség.

Az alapanyagokból különböző masszák lettek, idővel pedig süti tésztává állt össze az egész. Ekkor Grace elérkezettnek érezte az időt, hogy Ben segítségét kérje. A kisfiú, még korábban, hogy nehogy összekavarjon valamit, az akkor önként vállalkozó Lisbonra lett bízva. Mostanra azonban Lisbon hálásan adta vissza a kisfiút apjának, mivel már az összes babafogási lehetőséget kipróbálta, ám Bennek egyik sem tetszett, így azt kellett gyanítania, hogy személyével van gond. És ezt az elméletet a kisfiú egy-egy "Papu-papu" felkiáltással alá is támasztotta.

Ahogy tehát visszakerült édesapjához az maga mellé leültette a pultra.

- Szóval Ben, - kezdett gügyögni Grace – Segítesz nekem kekszeket csinálni?

Ben, aki valószínűleg csak a keksz szót értette meg a mondatból, újfent tapsikolni kezdett.

- Az én fiam! – vigyorodott el büszkén Rigsby, és megsimogatta a gyerek fejét.

Maga a kekszgyúrás úgy vette kezdetét, hogy Grace hagyományos módszerekkel golyókat gyúrt, amiket Ben kézzel-lábbal és apja segítségével kilapított. Az egész annyira bájos volt, mintha egy kis család lennének, hogy Lisbon még el is gondolkodott azon, hogy csendben evakuálja a csapat többi tagját a nappaliba, de ekkor Grace megszólalt:

- Ti nem segítetek?

S mivel a mondat inkább kérés volt, mint kérdés, a süti gyúrás meg amúgy is mókásnak tűnt, csak bólintottak és beálltak.

Miközben a csokis masszával matatott, Lisbonnak csak az járt a fejében, hogy mi lehet Jane-el. A férfi szinte szótlan volt, mióta megérkezett, és nem is tűnt olyan vidámnak, mint mindig. Vajon a családja hiányzik neki, vagy egyszerűen csak nem szereti az ünnepet? Ahogy a nő ezen gondolkodott, még a szokásosnál is hangosabb kacagásra lett figyelmes. Felnézett, és látta, hogy Grace és Rigsby ketten próbálják eltüntetni Ben arcoskájáról az idő előtti süti fogyasztás ragacsos nyomait.

- Ezt apukád mutatta neked, igaz? – kérdezte Grace nevetve – Valakinek neki is meg kéne tanítania, hogy akkor esszük a sütit, ha már meg van _sütve!_

- Ez nagy igazság. – tette hozzá Cho és a kijelentés nyomatékosítása érdekében ő is megevett egy nagy falat masszát.

- Hé! Eggyel kevesebb sütit kapsz!

- Ő nem? – kérdezett vissza tetetett szomorúsággal a férfi.

- Ő mégiscsak egy kisbaba. – zárta le a vitát Lisbon mielőtt Grace válaszolhatott volna.

- Indítványozom, hogy mindenki egyen meg egy falat masszát, - szólalt meg Jane – és akkor kvittek leszünk.

Mindenki bólintott, kivéve Grace-t, akinek még mindig nem tetszett a sütimassza molesztálásának ötlete, azonban sok lúd disznót győz, tehát aki akart megevett egy falatot.

- Ez isteni! – jelentette ki Rigsby széles mosollyal miután lenyelte sajátját.

- Ó, te minden sütire ezt mondod! – forgatta a szemét Grace.

- Dehogy! Csak rád, édesem! – paskolta meg nevetve a keverőtál szélét a férfi.

Ezek után minden visszaállt a furcsa helyzethez képest normálisnak mondható kerékvágásba. Gyorsan be is fejezték a maradék tészta gyúrását. Szerencsére a sütő időközben már fel is melegedett, így rögtön tehették is be a három megpakolt tepsit.

- Mennyi idő kell nekik? – kérdezte Rigsby szinte abban a pillanatban, hogy becsukódott az ajtó.

- Huszonhárom perc.

- Miért pont huszonhárom? – ráncolta a homlokát Cho.

- Nem tudom. Ennyi szerepel a nagyi receptjében. – vonta meg a vállát a nő.

Ahogy Grace beállította az órát, visszamentek a nappaliba, mivel a konyhában legfeljebb hárman tudtak volna kényelmesen leülni. A nappali apró volt ugyan, de Grace tökéletesen kihasználta a helyet. Az egyik fal mellett fotel állt, derékszöget zárva be a méretes kanapéval és a másik oldalán elhelyezkedő tévével. Az utolsó fal mellett egy furcsa ülőalkalmatosság állt, ami fotelnek széles, díványnak pedig keskeny volt, a mögött pedig, a sarokban, állt a karácsonyfa, teleaggatva szebbnél szebb díszekkel. Kisebb szervezkedés után abban egyeztek meg, hogy Jane-é a fotel, Rigsby-é a valami, a többiek pedig elfoglalták a kanapét.

- Kezdhetem? – kérdezte Grace mikor láthatólag mindenki kényelembe helyezte magát.

- Persze. – bólintottak.

- Szóval, nekem maradt az utolsó név a kalapban. Jane-é. – kezdte úgy, mintha nagy titkot árulna el.

- Ezt úgy érted, hogy engem mindenki visszadobott?

- Dehogy, csak…

- Csak mindenki tudja, hogy rossz fiú voltál idén. – kuncogott gonoszul Rigsby.

- Nomen est omen. – mondta halkan Cho. Vicce azonban nem igazán talált be, mivel mindössze Jane értette meg mire céloz, ő pedig értelemszerűen nem nevette ki magát.

- Hagyjátok már szegényt! Nem elég baj neki, hogy már a Mikulás is átlát rajta? – szállt be Lisbon is, arcán kissé bűntudatos mosollyal.

- Ezt megjegyeztem, Teresa Lisbon, megjegyeztem. – vágott sértett arckifejezést a férfi.

- Csak nem eng– kezdett bele válaszába Lisbon, de Grace félbeszakította.

- A lényeg, hogy ezt kapod.

Grace előrehajolt és az ülőalkalmatosságok alkotta tér közepén elhelyezett, elhanyagolható méretű patikusasztalka egyik fiókjában kezdett matatni. Végül egy lapos csomagot vett elő, zöldeskék, hópehely-mintás papírba csomagolva, és odanyújtotta a férfinek.

- Hmm… Mi lehet az, mi lehet az? – rázogatta meg a csomagot füle mellett, miután kellően megforgatta és megszaglászta azt – Talán egy unikornis?

Ben ismét tapsikolni kezdett, és ezzel az is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy édesanyja bárhogy is tagadja, mégis Disney-meséket olvas neki lefekvés előtt. Rigsby családi méltóságának szerencséjére senkinek nem szúrt ez az apróság szemet, mivel Jane pont akkor tépte fel a papírt, és minden szem őrá szegeződött. A kisfiú pedig, ilyen szintű mozgás koordinációval, még nem tudott túl nagy hangokat kiadni.

- Nahát Grace, nagyon szép ez a… - itt a dobozba sandított a férfi – nyakkendő. Megkérdezhetem, milyen indíttatásaid voltak, mikor kiválasztottad?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy sosem hordasz nyakkendőt. Pedig hidd el, sokkal megbízhatóbbnak tűnik az az ember, aki ilyesmit visel. – válaszolt a nő őszintén.

Arra Jane már nem kérdezett rá, hogy ezt milyen női logikával okoskodta ki, és úgy döntött, azt is jobb, ha homály fedi miért pont egy olyat választott a nő mindennapi használatra, amire Rudolf a rénszarvas volt rávarrva barna nemezből, nagy gombszemekkel és egy piros fonalbojttal, orr gyanánt.

- Szóval, te kit húztál? – kérdezte Rigsby, miután mindenki túlesett a nyakkendő okozta sokkon.

- Lisbont.

Ami más esetben zene lett volna fülének, az most mindössze görcsbe rándította a nő gyomrát. Jane eredetileg nem szeretett volna részt venni az ajándékozáson, így elég félő volt, hogy most tréfamester énje vásárolt be a szentimentális helyett, aki annak idején a pónit szerezte neki.

- Nos, mit kapok?

- Eredetileg egy Spice Girls CD-re gondoltam, egy válogatásra, vagy valami hasonlóra, de aztán rájöttem, hogy neked azok már mind megvannak. – a férfi itt szünetet tartott, időt hagyva a többieknek, hogy most a nőn nevessenek, miközben kárörvendően mosolygott.

- Most új értelmet nyert, hogy az egyik postázós lány Katrina Highkicknek hív, főnök. – mondta Grace széles vigyorral.

- Tényleg? Pedig szerintem jobban hasonlít Poshra… - vágta rá Jane, akinek életét csak az a tény mentette meg, hogy viccét mindössze az alany és Grace értették meg. Ha a fiúk is rájöttek volna, hogy miről folyik a szó, Lisbon valószínűleg örökre elnémította volna Jane-t dühében.

- De ő magasabb legalább egy… - ellenkezett volna Grace, mikor Lisbon bal könyökével célirányosan bordán vágta. Hiszen, mint már mondtam, a magassága szent és sérthetetlen volt számára. Meg aztán, nem akarta hallani, ahogy Jane azt válaszolja, hogy Melanie C volt a legmagasabb közülük.

- Mit kapok? – kérdezte ingerülten a nő.

- Csak egy kis csekélységet… - mondta a férfi és szinte a semmiből elővarázsolt egy dobozkát.

A csomag annyira volt csak széles, mint amit a férfi kapott, de hosszabbik oldalai jóval rövidebbek voltak. Egyszerű, piros papírba volt csomagolva, aranyszínű szalaggal átkötve, jól tükrözve a férfi stílusát.

Lisbon átvette tőle, kicsit felemelkedve helyéről a díványon, és minden különösebb vizsgálódás nélkül kibontotta a masnit és feltépte a papírt. A férfival ellentétben közvetlenül ragasztásoknál dolgozott, így jóval egyszerűbben ki tudta hámozni a dobozt, ami benne volt.

- Azt hittem csekélységről volt szó. – mondta halkan Lisbon, ahogy a régről ismerős ékszer szettet bámulta a dobozban.

- Csekélység is. Azt mondtad, túl értékes, hogy elfogadd, szóval csináltattam egy reprodukciót.

Lisbon hallotta, ahogy a fiúk kuncognak. Grace már nem mert, mivel oldala még mindig fájt egy kicsit.

- Nézd a jó oldalát! Jövőre öltözhetsz elszegényedett bárónőnek Halloweenkor. – mosolygott még Jane. A nő a férfire pillantott, majd ő is elmosolyodott, és egy pillanattal később már nevetett is, azonban az ő nevetése mögött közel sem akkora vidámság bújt meg, mint a többieké mögött.

- Na, jó, - mondta egy pár pillanattal később – én Cho-t húztam, az ajándék pedig... – Lisbon ezen a ponton ébredt rá, hogy a takaros kis csomagot az előszobában felejtette, mikor levette a cipőjét. – Pillanat, kint felejtettem.

- Én behoztam, - szólt közbe Grace, és ismét az asztalkánál kezdett matatni.

A kis, kockás papírba csomagolt ajándék hamar előkerült. Méretben valahol az előző kettő közt helyezkedett el, kivéve vastagságát tekintve, mivel valamivel vastagabb volt, mint azok. Grace átnyújtotta a boldog tulajnak, aki pont, mint Lisbon, a gyors és hatásos ragasztó-tépést választotta.

- Biztosan olvastad már, de rögtön rád gondoltam, mikor megláttam. – jelentette ki Lisbon mosolyogva.

A csomagban Charles Dickens klasszikusa, a _Karácsonyi Ének_ egy kemény fedeles példánya lapult, ami láthatóan sok karácsonyt megélt már. Ennek ellenére jó állapotban volt, nem volt szamárfüles, és borítója is csak kissé volt megkopva. Cho belelapozott, és gyorsan konstatálta, hogy egy 1941.-ben nyomtatták, valahol Nevadában.

- Az igazat megvallva, még sosem olvastam. – vallotta be halkan, ahogy belelapozott a könyvbe.

Átfutott egy pár sort, majd becsukta, és felnézett. Ugyan a többiek kizárásos alapon már kitalálták, hogy Rigsby-t kellett, hogy húzza, mégis fontosnak találta ezt megjegyezni.

- Emlékszel Rigsby, mikor azt mondtad, hogy még sosem ettél koreai ételt? Ezt a nagy problémát most orvosoljuk.

Egyik zsebébe nyúlt és egy borítékot vett elő. Ahogy Rigsby felnyitotta, egy annyit-eszel-amennyi-beléd-fér típusú ebédbérletet talált benne, egy koreai étterembe, ami nem messze állt a központtól.

- A nagybátyámé a hely. Tényleg jól főznek, a kimcshijük egészen isteni, úgy készítik, mint nagyanyám.

- Köszönöm, Cho! – és látszott a férfi arcán, hogy valóban nagyon hálás.

- Szóval, te húztál engem, ugye Rigsby? – kérdezte Grace, de mielőtt a férfi válaszolhatott volna, a konyhából csipogó hang hallatszott.

Mindenki felpattant, és a konyhába indult. Már a folyosón is lehetett érezni a csokoládé és fahéj kellemes illatát, amitől összefutott a szájukban a nyál.

- Ha az íze csak fele olyan jó, mint a szaga, nagymamád már akkor is tudott valamit. – jelentette ki Jane, nagyobb adag reményében.

Grace az egyik fiókhoz lépett, és sütőkesztyűket szedett elő.

- Bepakolnátok azokat a mosogatóba? – intett néhány a pulton maradt edény felé, miközben kinyitotta a sütőt.

Lisbon és Cho gyorsan eltávolították a ragacsos edényeket, helyet csinálva a forró tepsiknek a gránitpulton. Közben Jane előszedte valahonnan azt a gigantikus tányért, amire a sütiket tervezték rakni. A Rigsbyk pedig… nos, ők megkeresték a konyhának azt az egy pontját, ahol nem akadályozzák a többiek munkáját, mégis közel vannak a sütikhez.

Grace kinyitotta a sütőt, és az édes szag még jobban elárasztotta a helyiséget. Óvatosan megfogta a legfelső tepsit, kivette és vigyázva, hogy senkit és semmit ne égessen meg, elkacsázott vele a pultig és letette. Miután lerakta, a nő gyorsan végigszámolta a sütiket, majd megfordult, hogy kiszedje a következő adagot is. Amint hátat fordított neki, Rigsby rögtön az egyik sütiért nyúlt, azonban a nő hátraszólt:

- Én nem ajánlanám. Nagyon forrók, és meg is számoltam őket.

Rigsby lemondóan húzta el a kezét és hátrább is lépett egy pár centivel.

A kis kekszecskék kakaóbarnák voltak, tetejükön némi szórócukorral, s olyan ínycsiklandozó volt illatuk így testközelből, hogy még a különösebben nem édesszájú Cho szájában is összefutott a nyál. Grace megérkezett a második tálcával – annak tartalmát is megszámolta – majd az utolsóért indult. Mire visszaért, a csapat legifjabb tagja már majd' kiugrott a bőréből, annyira szerette volna megkóstolni a kész édességet, de sajnos ki kellett ábrándítania.

- Sajnálom kicsim, de meg kell várni, míg kihűlnek.

Ben, furcsa módon, tökéletesen megértette, mit akar mondani neki a nő.

- Addig menjünk, üljünk le.

Mind bólogatással fogadták Lisbon indítványát, így szép sorban visszacsörtettek a nappaliba, ahol eddig ültek. Mind ugyanott foglaltak helyet, mint korábban, így ez alkalommal nem kellett ültetési rendet készíteni.

- Hol is hagytuk abba? – tette fel a költői kérdést Jane, mikor már mindenki kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

- Nálam. – válaszolt Rigsby – Tehát, én Grace-t húztam. És… - a férfi leültette az eddig karjában ülő Bent, és az egyik zsebében kezdett turkálni – ez a tiéd.

A Rigsby kezében lévő csomag volt a legapróbb mind közül, alig volt nagyobb, mint két egymás mellé tett gyufás skatulya. Grace átvette az apró tárgyat és közelebbről is megvizsgálta. A kis doboz papírvékony fából készült, le volt festve, feketére, de nem volt papírba csomagolva, méretéhez képest pedig meglepően súlyos volt. A nő kíváncsian a férfira nézett, mivel nem akarta rögtön megtörni a doboz misztériumát, azonban nagyon érdekelte, hogy mi lehet benne. Rigsby csak megvonta a vállát, minta azt mondaná: _Nyisd ki, és megtudod._

Grace tehát, még magában még mindig azt tippelgetve, mi lehet benne, felnyitotta a dobozt.

Először nem tudta ki venni pontosan mi is az apró tárgy a dobozban, mivel a zöld selyempapír, ami a karcolástól volt hivatott megvédeni, teljesen rácsavarodott. Ahogy óvatosan lehámozta, egy antik medált látott, Mihály arkangyal kidomborodó alakjával, és egy felirattal, ami már szinte olvashatatlan volt. De még ha olvasható lett volna, a nő akkor sem érhette volna, mivel latinul volt.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Jane, az egyetlen, aki nem láthatta vagy tudhatta mi van a dobozban.

- Egy medál. – válaszolt közömbösen Cho.

- Úgy látom, Mihály arkangyal van rajta. – tette hozzá Lisbon.

- A rendőrök védőszentje. – jelentette ki tudálékosan Jane, miközben mosolygott.

- Nagyon tetszik!

Grace mosolyogva felpattant a kanapéról és megölelte a férfit.

- Na, megyek, hozom a sütit. Meggondolta valaki magát kávé ügyben?

Lisbon bólintott, Jane a fejét rázta. Grace kiment, és amíg odakint volt, senki sem szólt. Jane és Lisbon dacból, Cho olvasott, Rigsby pedig Ben teájának megkeresésével volt elfoglalva.

Grace a konyhában óvatosan összeszedte a még mindig langyos sütiket a tepsikről egy nagy tányérra, töltött egy bögre kávét Lisbonnak és már fordult is vissza a nappaliba.

- Még mindig nagyon jó illatuk van. – állt fel Jane a foteléből, hogy lopjon egy darabot, de Grace megállította.

- Az első süti Bené! – jelentette ki határozottan, és átsétált a szobán.

Ben egy pillanat alatt kiválasztott egy sütit, és, édesapja segítségével, neki is állt elfogyasztásának.

- Ahogy elnézem a kis srácot, jó lehet a süti. – jegyezte meg Cho, ahogy elvett egyet az időközben lerakott tányérról.

- Biztos finom, hisz mi sütöttük. – jelentette ki Jane, és ő is szerzett egy kekszet.

Ahogy többiek is vettek, és megkóstolták, mind egyetértettek abban, hogy nagyon finomak lettek a sütik.

- Szeretnél még egyet? – nézett Rigsby a fiára, aki olyan arccal könyörgött neki a maga baba-nyelvén, mintha legalábbis egy éve nem kapott volna enni – Nem is tudom… Elmondod anyukádnak?

Ben már ismerhette ezt a kérdést, mivel megrázta a fejét, és egy a _nem_hez hasonló szót kezdett ismételgetni.

- De csak egyet. – adott neki még egyet apja – Ez a legutolsó, rendben?

A többiek csak mosolyogva figyelték az egyezkedést, magukban pedig azon gondolkodtak, hogy vajon hány sütit fog kapni Ben, mert az biztos volt, hogy nem éri be kettővel.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy játszhatnánk valami társasjátékot. – mondta Grace, ahogy lenyelte saját sütije utolsó falatját – Mit gondoltok?

- Jó ötlet. Mit tudnánk játszani?

- Van _Monopoly, Szókirakó, Ki nevet a végén, Kígyók és létrák,_ meg van valahol egy pár csomag kártyám is.

- Te egy óvodát dugdosol a pincében, Grace?

- Nem. De Yolanda gyerekei imádják őket. Szóval, melyik legyen?

- Szókirakó.

- Kártya.

- Ki nevet a végén.

Lisbon nem nyilatkozott.

- Olyanok vagytok, mint ők. – mosolygott Grace.

- A _Ki nevet a végén_nel egyszerre csak négyen tudunk játszani. – szabotálta Jane első vetélytársát.

- Nem baj, majd lesz egy bíró. – próbált védekezni Rigsby, igaz, elég ügyetlenül.

- Bíró? Ez a legrosszabb próbálkozás, amit valaha is hallottam.

- Dönts te, főnök. – adta meg magát Grace.

Lisbon végignézett a fiúkon.

- A Monopoly melyik kiadás? – kérdezte végül.

- Azt hiszem a Disney-s. – vonta meg a vállát Grace.

- Akkor inkább legyen a _Kígyók és létrák._ Abban senkinek sincs tisztességtelen előnye.

- De Lisbon! Abban semmi izgalom sincs! – nyafogott Jane.

Azonban hiába volt minden tiltakozás, a kérdés már el volt döntve. Grace kiment, mivel az ilyesmit furcsamód a folyosó egyik szekrényében tartotta, s mire visszaért, Rigsby már a harmadik sütin egyezkedett Bennel.

- Egy fél. De ez tényleg a legeslegutolsó! – adott végül még egy darabot a gyereknek Rigsby.

Grace leült a szőnyegre az asztalka mellé, és egy kissé odébb rakta a sütis tálat, hogy legyen hely a táblának.

- Vegyetek egy-egy bábut.

A többiek halkan sóhajtozva lemásztak az asztal mellé a kanapéra, és elvettek egy-egy bábut. Lisbon a zöldet, Jane a pirosat, Rigsby a kéket, Cho a sárgát, Grace pedig narancssárgát. Grace kezdett, utána az óramutató járásával folytatódott a kör.

**Másfél órával, és **legalább hét körrel később minden jel arra mutatott, hogy Rigsby volt az este nagy nyertese. Több okból is. Egyrészt, mert már kettővel több játszmát nyert, mint bárki más, másrészt, pedig mert sütiből is legalább kétszer annyit nyert.

Már a kör megkezdése előtt megegyeztek, hogy ez lesz az utolsó játszma, mivel már későre járt, és senki sem akart Grace terhére lenni. A vége felé nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy Jane fog nyerni, de sajnos belefutott az utolsó kígyóba. Így aztán ismét Rigsby került ki győztesként.

- Nem ér! Csak akkor nyerhetsz, ha pontosan lépsz be! – tiltakozott Jane.

- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert egyszer sem nyertél, és ez volt az utolsó kör. – védekezett Rigsby.

- Amúgy is, most egyeztünk meg, hogy nem kell pontos dobás a nyeréshez. – tette hozzá Grace.

- De akkor még úgy nézett ki, hogy _én_ fogok nyerni…

- Ez nem érv. – jelentette ki Lisbon, és teljesen igaza is volt.

- Én szívesen hallgatnám még ezt a magasröptű eszmecserét, de, bármennyire nem szeretnék is, be kell köszönnöm még ma egy pár rokonhoz, szóval most megyek. – jelentette ki Cho, ahogy felállt az asztaltól. – Kitalálok. – tette még hozzá, ahogy könyvével a kezében elindult kifelé.

- Szia. – köszönt el tőle egyedül Grace, mialatt a többiek még mindig a játék végső állásról vitatkoztak.

- Mi lenne, ha pókeren döntenénk el? – kérdezte reménykedve Jane.

- Szerintem inkább menjünk mi is. Te biztosan nem nyertél Jane, én pedig nem fogok kardoskodni azért a második helyért, lehet Grace-é.

Ahogy a nő befejezte, felállt, és elindult kifelé.

- Játszunk még egy kört? – nézett Grace a fiúkra.

- Sajnos nekem is mennem kell. – vágta rá Jane, és Lisbon után sietett.

- Te maradsz még egy körre? – nézett Rigsbyre reménykedve a nő.

- Már nincs kedvem. Ben viszont elaludt, nem szeretném felkelteni… Segítsek elmosogatni?

- Persze, sőt, igazán jó lenne, ha segítenél.

**Lisbon a földön **ült és csizmáit húzta, mikor Jane is kiért a folyosóra.

- Lisbon… - állt egyik lábáról másikra Jane a folyosón – Elvinnél?

- Miért? – nézett fel a nő.

- Be kellett még ugranom az ékszerészhez jövet, és ott sosincs parkolóhely, szóval taxival jöttem. Most pedig semmi kedvem sincs itt várni egy fél órát, míg ők ketten…

- Miért, ők ketten…? – ráncolta a szemöldökét Lisbon.

- Még nem. _Még._

- Rendben, gyere. – sóhajtott a nő. - Az jó, ha kiteszlek a központ előtt? Mindjárt elalszom itt helyben, úgyhogy semmi kedvem sincs nagyobb kitérőt tenni a szükségesnél…

- Tökéletes lesz.

A nő feltápászkodott, és csendben várt, míg Jane a cipőit húzta.

- Egyébként komolyan nem tetszett az ajándékom? – nézett fel most Jane.

Lisbon halványan elmosolyodott. Sosem vallotta volna be, de imádta, ha egyszer-egyszer őrá nézett fel beszélgetőpartnere.

- Nem igazán. – mondta végül a mosoly ellenére.

- Még a gravírozás sem? Pedig azt hittem, az tetszeni fog.

- Milyen gravírozás?

- A medál hátulján.

Lisbon kíváncsian nyitotta ki a még mindig a kezében lévő dobozt és vizsgálta meg közelebbről a nyakláncot, amit eddig meg sem érintett. Ahogy felemelte, látta, hogy a többi foglalattal ellentétben, a legnagyobb kőé „kétoldalas" volt; a másik oldalon is bele volt foglalva valami. Az a valami pedig egy vékony fémlap volt, amibe láthatóan gravíroztak valamit, de nem tudta kivenni, hogy mit a félhomályos előszobában. Közelebb emelte szeméhez, hogy lássa mi is van odaírva pontosan.

- Azt írja _„Az __én__ Sexy Spice-omnak"_ – segítette ki Jane pont abban a pillanatban, hogy a nőnek is sikerült elolvasnia – Hogy tetszik?

Jane kérdése után felnyújtotta a nőnek a kezét, mint egy kisgyerek, aki segítséget kér a felálláshoz.

- Gyönyörű. – nevetett Lisbon, ahogy talpra állította a férfit teljes testsúlya igénybevételével – De azt ugye tudod, hogy a kiskorú rajongók lelki fejlődésének érdekében Geri Sexy-ből átment Gingerbe? – tette még hozzá szélesen mosolyogva, mielőtt karöltve kiléptek az éjszakába.

**Vége**

**A szeretet ünnepére tekintettel kaphatnék esetleg egy-két kommentet?**


End file.
